The invention relates generally to the field of scoring systems, and more specifically to a computerized accuracy assessment for weapons using video photography. In particular, the invention provides an accuracy assessment process to determine the proximity of an impact site from a ballistic weapon to an intended target.
The accuracy of a weapon system is the ability of the weapon system to effectively engage a target, and accuracy is usually summarized by indicating the distance between the target and where a weapon actually hit. All weapons systems must have their accuracy assessed. Weapons systems include the complete hierarchy of people and technology responsible for engaging a target.
In the case of naval guns, the guns are first tested on a range and then at sea. Accurate naval gunfire requires a number of different systems working together in harmony, and thus total naval gunfire accuracy is assessed during the at sea testing. Conventional methods for scoring, or assessing, weapon accuracy are cumbersome and difficult to implement. For example, humans may use theodolites to triangulate the fall-of-a-shot (FOS). This conventional method, introduces many inaccuracies, resulting in inaccurate calculations. Theodolites are also cumbersome to maneuver and operate.
Hydroacoustic buoys at known positions may also be used to triangulate the FOS. These conventional systems are cumbersome and error prone. For example, each buoy position must be precisely known for accurate triangulation of the FOS. Such positioning information is not possible, especially in rough waters, and this decreases FOS accuracy. Additionally, for testing at sea these systems must first be deployed in the open ocean before testing can commence, and then collected upon completion of testing.
Further problems exist when trying to score weapons systems in the field. Currently, human forward observers must direct firing missions to provide feedback as to the accuracy of the weapon. In some situations, it may not be possible for forward observers to see a target. For example, weather conditions, dust and debris, and other visual impairments may limit or impair a forward observer's ability to actually see a target, and some conditions may pose hazardous for a forward observer.